A Future in Vain
by Slize Kalfer
Summary: Link is led into the Temple of Time by a Blonde Haired Hylian. Link opens the Door of Time to find...


The Legend of Zelda 

A Future In Vain

He blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice. A crest was inlaid into the metal grating of the door firmly locked before him. He had never seen such an intricate design of twisting roses, swords, and triangles. Three triangles to be exact. He placed his left hand over the crest. He jumped back instantly, feeling that the door had burned his hand. He examined his palm. It was unscathed. However, upon turning his hand, he saw the same three triangles from the door, burned into his hand. He then collapsed to the ground, quickly losing conciousness.

-

It was Link's Birthday. He was turning Seventeen. His eyes were a dull gray, much different than the Vibrant Blue they were before the incident. An old man had found Link collapsed inside the Temple of Time. He had nursed the orphan back to health. The old man seemed to be very interested in the three triangles Link had burned into his hand. He knew something about them, and had promised to tell Link on his Seventeenth Birthday. Link was anxious to find out the secrets of the Temple of Time, and what these three triangles were.

They ascended the steps into the Temple. A low hymn could be heard. They approached the door. The old man pointed above the door to three triangular indentations on the wall. "Once those holes are filled, this door will open." he told Link. "Only one with the mark of a Hero can open these doors." The old man saw confusion in Link's eyes. "Go and touch the door Link." Link ascended the steps and stood in front of the door. Memories of his last ordeal flooded in, and he shakilly extended his hand. Placing his left palm on the door, the burned triangles on his hand began to glow, and expel light. The light filled the whole room, causing Link's eyes to snap shut.

-

He opened his eyes to find a young child in a green tunic placing colored stones in the pedistal behind him. The boy had Blonde hair and Vibrant Blue eyes. Link walked down to the boy, but he seemed to ignore him. Link examined the stones. One was Red, one Blue, the other was Green. The young boy placed the Green stone in place, and the holes above the door glowed and were filled with three yellow triangles of light. The boy walked right past Link, not acknoledging him or avoiding him. The child then pulled out a blue instrument, and began to play the hymn Link had heard when he entered. The song echoed around the Temple and continued to play, just as he had heard it. The crest on the door began to glow, and the door slowly disolved into nothingness. The child walked into the room. Link followed him up the steps. He looked in the room. There was a pedestal with a sword sticking out of it. The pedestal had the same three triangles on it, and the blade of the sword had them imprinted as well. The child walked up to the sword, and pulled it from the pedestal. Link was thrown back and engulfed in a blue light.

- 

He was back in front of the door, the old man watching intently. Link could feel something was different. He looked back and saw three stones in the pedestal. They weren't there before. He looked up to see the three holes glowing. The old man looked excited. "You did it Link! Now you have to open the door!" He threw Link a blue Ocarina. It had the three triangles imprinted in it. "This is the Ocarina of Time. It is used to open this door." Link nodded and began to play. As if by magic, his fingers played out the hymn that was playing. The song reverberated off the walls and gained strength. The door disolved into nothingness. "My work is done..." the old man said, and fell to the ground, his hood falling back to reveal pointy pierced ears and faded blonde hair. The old man's hand began to glow, and a golden triangle floated up and shattered, finally dissapearing altogether.

Link turned and walked into the room beyond the door. Someone was leaning on the sword stuck in the pedestal. Link walked forward to find that the man had orange hair. He wasnt hylian, as far as Link could tell. He looked like someone from the desert. The man turned around and glared at Link. He had blazing red eyes, and a tattooed face. He began to laugh maniacally. "I have escaped from the Sage's shadow realm! Its all thanks to your help kid! If you hadn't opened that door, I would never have escaped!"

Chapter 2 - The old man

Coming soon!


End file.
